Demon Tears
by Thirteenth-Spider
Summary: I was depressed when I started this. A li'l perspective about some of our HxH psychos. We are all angels and demons at the same time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Anybody want to play a little angst guessing game?  
  
Title: Demon Tears  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
In general: Depressing. We share their pain. Awww! =P  
  
  
  
(++++++++++)  
  
A silver-haired devil in the lush green forest. Brown stains of blood were in his clothes, in his skin, and he was wounded all over. He clenched his fists, punched the ground, shattering the rocks with such tremendous force. Then he screamed. and cried.  
  
Tears, warm tears. Tears flooded his eyes for the first time in years. It washed away some of the blood on his cheeks. His empty eyes were full off sadness.  
  
On top of the mountain where this forest lies is a mansion. In the mansion, were corpses. Those who were once feared by everyone were already gone. The demon family has only one survivor left, their own murderer, this silver- haired demon.  
  
What drove him to this, this forsaken soul? Anger? Fear? Oppression? He thought it was hate. But now that they're gone. he realized that he didn't hate them? And they didn't hate him. In fact, they love him. And that's why. demented as it may sound, they want him to be just like them.  
  
The demon wailed. He screamed. He tore out his hair in sorrow. But to no avail. No one in the mountain hears his cry. He had finished them all.  
  
(++++++++++)  
  
He acts with the grace of an angel, he kills with the mercilessness of a demon. Silver chains dancing gracefully in the moonlight. Alone he treads the streets of the vast city, seeking for vengeance. And now.  
  
Nothing. He got his revenge. And then what? Did anything change? Did it restore his broken pride? On the contrary, it made him feel worse.  
  
Why did he do that? It just turned him into the same thing they were, the same people he hated, murderers.  
  
Rain drops from the red moon. Tears falling from red eyes. All the things he strived to achieve were for nothing. All he sacrificed for the sole reason of revenge, wasted. To scream and to wail, these things he didn't do. His pride is still too strong. So alone he will remain to suffer.  
  
An angel turned demon. prisoner to his own chains.  
  
(++++++++++)  
  
Raven. Black pools of liquid nothingness. Androgynous beauty, eerily enticing. Paleness against the intensity of black and scarlet. Black of night, red of blood. Here is where he thrives. Alone.  
  
He knew that it would come to this. The silver one has betrayed their family. He slew them one by one. He never thought that this young one would gain so much power in such a short while. He hated him.  
  
If he weren't here, then he would have been the heir. In fact, he was stronger. But why wasn't it him, I wonder? What was it in the silver one that makes him so special?  
  
He cried. Deprived of attention as he may be, he loved his family. Or did he?  
  
A smile playfully crept up his lips. It doesn't matter now.  
  
(++++++++++)  
  
A smile beneath the darkness. Red against black, dark. White against blue, light. Is the card upright? Or upside down? Will he kill you now? Maybe. Will he let you live? Perhaps. What happens next, who could tell?  
  
A joker. A clown. Smile. Snicker. Laugh. Laugh out loud. Laugh so hard that the tears start to sting your eyes. What is the purpose of your life, I wonder? Dark, light, life, death. Blood. To make others bleed, while bleeding at the same time.  
  
Living a lie, which might as well be the truth. To be either the strongest, or weakest person alive.  
  
(++++++++++)  
  
All of us are demons with angels within, angels with demons within. There will always come a time when we lose to our darker sides. And that is where we cry. demon tears.  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I might add a few more characters, maybe. For now, this is it. Demon tears. Dammit, this seems so corny!  
  
Shit! Did I just call Irumi eerily enticing? I take that back!!! 


End file.
